


why don't you take me... on a date?

by forestspirit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Food Kink, Kaisoo if you squint, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestspirit/pseuds/forestspirit
Summary: An embarrassing incident at the library leads to an unplanned romance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	why don't you take me... on a date?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i randomly found this prompt on tumblr and i thought it's cute so i made this little short fic out of it :D this isn't something i typically write so i guess this is me trying something new? i hope you enjoy reading it if you decide to give this ~~mess~~ a chance! <3
> 
>  **prompt:**  
>  A is writing fan fiction in the library and B corrects A's spelling mistakes
> 
>   
> **disclaimers:**  
>  english is not my first language and this is selfbetaed!

As soon as the professor finishes off his lecture, Baekhyun jumps out of his seat and runs towards the exit.

Rushing into the library and giving the librarian a quick nod of acknowledgement (he has long given up on greeting the middle-aged, always-grumpy-looking lady with actual words since she'd never even spare a single glance at him for some reason), Baekhyun speed-walks to his usual spot at the very back of the library. The desk is well hidden behind several book shelves, away from curious prying eyes — the ideal place to work on his newest piece.

Baekhyun drops his bag carelessly (but not really since his laptop costed him a fortune) on the ground and slumps down on the seat he has always occupied, ever since he was a freshman. Now as a third-year college student, he'd still return to his little comfort zone regularly.

Setting his laptop in front of him, Baekhyun wastes no time and immediately clicks on the folder that holds his sweat and tears — _his fanfictions_.

He stretches his fingers and arms and cracks his knuckles dramatically before he finally opens the document and starts typing away furiously. The lessons were rather boring today, hence he has already planned out the next part of his story in his mind in detail. He rememberers sitting in the lecture, barely being able to hold himself back from putting his ideas to paper (well, not actual paper) but he couldn't because there were too many people around. And what he has in mind for his fan fiction isn't exactly... well, PG-13.

A few moments later, Baekhyun leans back and lets out a pleased sigh. It's a rare occurrence that words are flowing out to him so easily because normally he'd whack his brain for hours just to be satisfied with a single sentence. This time, however, he has managed to write almost a whole chapter in one sitting.

Although, he still needs to re-read the whole thing a few more times to make sure nothing sounds weird or doesn't make sense, as well as the correct use of grammar and vocabularies.

Just as he's skimming through the spicy part, feeling himself getting slightly aroused by the scene he has written prior, a deep voice chimes behind him.

"Y'know, using ‘manhood’ in a smut scene kinda kills the boner, just stick to ‘cock’. Also ‘angry cock’ sounds a bit funny because I imagine the genitalia having an angry face. Maybe try to change these things? But honestly that’s just my opinion."

Baekhyun literally jumps in his seat and whips his head back so fast, he's sure he has broken something; if the sound his neck made is any indication. Behind him stands a tall guy with flaming red hair that's neatly styled back and elfish ears that stick out like a sore thumb – in an endearing way. The almond-shaped brown eyes are looking back and forth between the laptop screen and Baekhyun but the stranger’s indifferent expression doesn't give away what he’s thinking. Is that amusement and mockery he sees in the other's eyes? Or is he just being way too self-conscious and the guy was genuinely trying to help?

Baekhyun can't tell which is why he's absolutely terrified. He feels heat surging through his neck up to his cheeks and his ears tingeing with red.

_Why the fuck is the guy not saying anything?!_

Unable to withstand the embarrassment any longer, Baekhyun literally slams his laptop shut, grabs it with one hand while he reaches for his back with the other hand and plans to make a run for it.

The campus is big. What are the chances that he'll ever meet the guy again anyway?

However, before Baekhyun could save what little is left of his dignity, he hears the deep baritone again, sending shivers throughout his whole body.

"Hey man, listen. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not judging anyone here. If you get off to that, then... uh, go ahead. I’m sorry if my nosiness made you uncomfortable, I was just trying to help. Would've been a shame if your work got published unedited, right?"

Voices in his head are screaming at him to just ignore the guy and run, but the small rational part tells him it'd be incredibly rude to do so; the guy just wanted to help. Thus Baekhyun takes a deep breath and braces himself for the worst. The guy said he isn't judging him, right? So, he has nothing to lose, really. (He has already lost his dignity a while ago anyway.)

Finally, Baekhyun turns around to face the flame hair guy and he gives him a meek smile.

"Uh, thanks... I guess. But you could've announced your arrival or something, you know. I almost got a heart attack."

The taller scratches his neck awkwardly, "Yeah... sorry 'bout that. I'm Chanyeol, by the way. What's your name? I've never seen you around before."

The guy–Chanyeol seems chill, Baekhyun concludes. He lets out a breath he doesn't know he was holding the whole time – he was on edge, all right? The weight of his possessions are starting to bother him, hence he puts them aside on the desk and straightens his shirt.

"Glad to make your acquaintance. I'm Baekhyun and I'm a business major, so I usually hang around on the other side of the campus but I developed a habit of coming to this library ever since I got lost when I was a freshman."

Baekhyun stretches out his hand and the guy immediately shakes it, albeit with a little more vigor and enthusiasm than necessary. As soon as Chanyeol's firm grip loosens, Baekhyun almost instantly retracts his hand and puts it in his pocket.

"Oh, I see. Not to be biased but our library is in fact better than the other one. It's older and has more... history and magic to it, you get me?"

Chanyeol runs his hand through his hair as he speaks and Baekhyun can't help but be captivated by the sight. Although, they got off the wrong foot, Baekhyun can't deny the fact that the guy is indeed very attractive.

"Pfft! You totally sound biased but I guess you do have a point," Baekhyun reluctantly admits, his lips curving into a smile. The guy smiles as well.

"By the way, interesting story you got there. Why choose business when you love writing more?"

Those almond-shaped eyes look at him with curiosity and Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up due to the undivided attention. All of sudden he feels shy since he has never talked to anyone about his stories in real life before; not even his self-proclaimed best friend Jongdae knows everything.

"Ah, thanks... It's just a bit weird for me–us to talk about _that_ in public like this, y'know. And about my major," he shrugs, "my parents wanted me to get a degree in business administration in order to inherit the family's company so I just went with it."

"I see. That's a shame. And come on, don't get all shy on me now. Where's the guy that shamelessly wrote porn in a public library without batting an eyelash?"

Without thinking, Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol's chest and hisses, "Shut up. What if someone hears you?" His reddened cheeks are a dead giveaway that he isn't actually mad. "Can you please keep this to yourself?" Baekhyun adds pleadingly.

Chanyeol seems to be deep in thoughts until a smug expression settles on his features. Baekhyun has a bad feeling about this.

"Depends."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Baekhyun asks incredulously, furrowing his eyebrows.

Chanyeol shrugs, "Nothing bad, really. Just treat me dinner and we're quit."

Baekhyun stares at him dumbfounded. It takes him a while to comprehend the words and let the proposal sink in. "You-- I-- What?!"

"You heard me."

Baekhyun decides to just fuck it. It's just dinner anyway, what could possibly happen? "Okay, yeah, fine. Whatever. When are you free?"

"Is Friday evening okay for you?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then, bye!"

Baekhyun quickly scurries away before the other can even say anything in response.

  
  
  


Chanyeol watches Baekhyun's back gradually becoming smaller with a fond smile on his face until the smaller completely disappears.

Then it hit him.

They didn't agree where they should meet and didn't exchange numbers as well.

Chanyeol hopes that he can catch Baekhyun tomorrow at the same time at the library again.

  
  
  


“Who was that?”

Chanyeol flinches and turns around to see his best friend looking at him curiously.

“God, Soo! Stop sneaking up on me like this!” the taller whined. Kyungsoo scoffs, “I see, you’re still the scaredy-cat you’ve been since a kid.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol pouts as he punches Kyungsoo’s shoulder jokingly. However, his reflexes are faster and he dodges just in time for Chanyeol to end up hitting air.

“You still haven't answer my question. Who was that?”

“Huh? Who was what?”

“I thought I heard you talking to someone. Nevermind.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol laughs nervously, “it was no one. I just got too immersed in a book, I guess.” It’s not like he particularly likes lying to his childhood best friend but he did promise Baekhyun that he won’t say a thing about their little encounter; that is if they actually see each other again and Baekhyun actually holds onto his end of the promise.

“So immersed that you didn't even notice your constant buzzing phone? I called you like a hundred times, you oaf!” Kyungsoo hissed offended before he stomps away.

Chanyeol quickly puts the book he’s holding back on the shelf and runs after his best friend.

“What’s it with everyone walking away from me today?” he quietly mutters to himself as he catches up with Kyungsoo in just a few strides — bless his long legs.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

The librarian looks at the pair disdainfully and puts her finger to her mouth, telling them to be quiet.

Chanyeol bows in apology as they pass by her desk while trying to keep up with Kyungsoo’s quick pace. He’s walking incredibly fast for someone who’s a whole head shorter than him.

“I’m meeting up with Jongin from Biochemistry,” Kyungsoo finally comes to a halt outside the library.

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “Jongin? From Biochemistry? When did that happen? Why do you never tell me anything anymore?” he pouts while clutching the fabric of his shirt where his heart beats underneath for a more dramatic effect. As his best friend, the taller is slightly hurt that Kyungsoo didn't tell him.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “God, you're such an overgrown child. We met at a party the other day. You know, the one you refused to go to because you had ‘better things to do’,” he air quotes.

“Oh god, Soo. Are you still mad that I ditched you and you had to go there alone?” Chanyeol groans in frustration, giving the smaller a betrayed look.

“Stop interrupting me and let me finish. And to answer your question, yes,” just as Chanyeol is about to retort something, Kyungsoo waves him off, “But that’s not the point. The thing is I met a few second-years and they were quite friendly. Long story short, we had a bit too much booze and I woke up in Jongin’s dorm room.”

Chanyeol gives his best friend a scandalous look. “Y’all fucked?!”

Unfazed by the taller’s choice of words, Kyungsoo nods. “To put it bluntly, yes.”

They both start walking again, or more like Chanyeol just trailing after his best friend.

“And you’re meeting him because you both wanna reenact that night again?”

“Bloody hell, no!” Kyungsoo abruptly stops and turns around. This time it’s his turn to look scandalised. “I’m just helping him out since we share the same minor. I’m not as horny as you.”

“Oh.” At least Chanyeol has the decency to look embarrassed, much to Kyungsoo's satisfaction.

“Now that you know the whole story, am I allowed to meet up with Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks mockingly. Not waiting for an answer from the taller, Kyungsoo starts walking away.

When the taller finally wakes up from his reverie, his best friend is already disappearing into the distance. “Soo, wait!”

“I’m already running late! I’ll text you,” comes the other's shouted reply.

Sighing and casting one last glance at the library, Chanyeol puts his hands into the pockets of his trousers and walks towards his dorm room.

  
  


✰

  
  


Friday is nearing and Baekhyun feels anxious.

What’s more, he didn't go to back to the library again. Now that Chanyeol caught him writing obscene things at the back of the library, Baekhyun has deemed the place unsafe until further notice.

Also, he might or might not have snooped around and managed to get a hold of Chanyeol’s number and social media accounts, all thanks to Junmyeon — his first friend at college and now a senior. Junmyeon is impressively popular among students and professors, which isn't surprising since he’s a honour student. He’s easy to get along with and his good looks are merely the cherry on top.

Junmyeon is what you’d call a social butterfly and he’s basically friends with everyone. Hence his sources must be reliable and Baekhyun trusts him.

In retrospect, Baekhyun had no need to be nervous or worried about his unusual request because Junmyeon assured him that people often come to him for assistance.

  
  
  


_“Hey, Junmyeon…”_

_“Oh, hey, Baekhyun! What’s up?”_

_“You told me once that you practically know everyone on campus, right?”_

_“Yeah. What about it? Do you want me to find someone for you?”_

_“Yeah, something like that…”_

_“All right,” he chuckles, “Can you give me name to work with? If you didn't catch their name, it might be a bit more difficult.”_

_“Oh, um… His name is Chanyeol.”_

_“Hmm… Chanyeol, you say?”_

_Baekhyun nods before he dumbly realises that Junmyeon can’t see him because they’re on the phone so he quickly hums in affirmation._

_“Ah, yes. Park Chanyeol. Third-year Music Production and Engineering student. Really tall and has red hair, I think. I haven't talked to him for a while.”_

_“Do you-- Can you-- No, I mean, can I have his number? In case you have it…”_

_“Yes, sure. Hold on. Do you have a pen and a paper ready?”_

_Baekhyun hums again and Junmyeon begins to read out Chanyeol's number as Baekhyun haphazardly scribbles it down on a handkerchief he found lying around._

_“You got it?”_

_“Yeah, thank you, Junmyeon.”_

_“No worries. I guess I’ll see you around then.”_

_“Mmm, it was nice talking to you again. We should hang out sometime.”_

_“Sure thing. Text or call me anytime.”_

_“Will do! Bye!”_

_“Bye, Baekhyun.”_

_Baekhyun waits for Junmyeon to end the call and afterwards he hesitantly stares at the numbers before he saves the number on his phone. With his number saved, his social media accounts pop up automatically as suggestions when Baekhyun scrolls through Instagram and Twitter._

_He might have stared at some pictures from Chanyeol’s Instagram a bit longer than necessary where the taller was at some sort of water park,_ _only clad in some swim trunks, and found himself blushing._

  
  
  


Baekhyun still doesn’t have the guts to text or call Chanyeol. Every time he finds his finger hovering above the recently saved contact, he chickens out at the last minute.

_God, Baekhyun, you’re not in high school anymore. What is wrong with you? Why're you so afraid?_

“Afraid of what?”

Baekhyun jumps in his seat for the second time this week when he hears his roommate. He must've accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud.

“Fucking hell, Jongdae! Don’t scare me like this!”

Baekhyun is half lying on the couch in their shared living room and from his peripheral view he can see his roommate-slash-best friend closing the door behind him and dropping a bag of groceries next to him to hang up his coat.

“I didn't even try to scare you this time. You just have a guilty conscience. Now tell me what you did this time.” Jongdae says as a matter of fact as he puts the groceries into the cupboards and their mini fridge.

Knowing Jongdae is very persistent and won’t give up until Baekhyun tells him, he sighs and gives him a brief explanation, conveniently leaving out some details (like the fact that he writes unethical fanfictions. If Jongdae knew that he’d never hear the end of it, and Baekhyun will do anything to avoid that, thank you very much).

“Damn, I’ve never seen you so nervous around a guy before and said guy isn't even around.” Jongdae joins Baekhyun on the couch.

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he proceeds to gnaw on his lips while fiddling with his phone.

Jongdae sighs exasperatedly, “Do you want me to call the guy for you? Or text him, I don’t know.”

Baekhyun ponders for a moment but shakes his head. “No, I’ll do it. It’s just a phone call.”

“All right, suit yourself. But do it now before you chicken out again.” Jongdae crosses his arms and makes himself comfortable next to his best friend.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Baekhyun looks up from his phone. He thought he’d get some privacy but seems like Jongdae is very adamant about making sure Baekhyun actually goes through it.

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just making sure you don’t back out again. Pretend I’m not here.”

“You know very well that’s impossible.”

Jongdae simply shrugs and leans back, grabbing one of the books scattered around the coffee table and begins to read in silence.

A comfortable silence settles around then and taking a deep breath, Baekhyun finally clicks on Chanyeol’s contact. He holds the device to his ear and nervously bites his lips as he waits for the other to pick up.

  
  
  


Chanyeol is running on a treadmill when his phone suddenly starts to ring, causing people to look at him. Pausing to look at the caller ID, Chanyeol frowns when it says it’s an unknown number. He gets off the treadmill and heads towards the locker room. Thankfully, no one is around.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol picks up the call. “Hello, Park Chanyeol speaking. Who is this?”

He hears some shuffling on the other side before a familiar voice greets him. “Hey, Chanyeol! It’s, uh, Baekhyun, you know… from the other day… at the library….?”

To say Chanyeol is surprised would be an understatement. He didn’t expect Baekhyun to contact him first since the situation they met in was a bit… extraordinary. He originally planned to ask Junmyeon but that appears to be not necessary anymore. Though, he does wonder how Baekhyun got his number but Chanyeol can always ask him later.

“Yes, of course. And I thought I’d never hear from you again,” Chanyeol jokes and he hears Baekhyun stifling a laugh at the other side. He continues, “Sorry again for popping up out of nowhere the last time. Not to sound like a stalker or something but I’ve noticed that you haven't been going to library ever since we met and I was kinda worried, y’know. And--”

“Chanyeol, it’s fine. You’re long forgiven. Also you're rambling.”

“Oh, um. Sorry.”

Baekhyun laughs softly and Chanyeol feels himself getting flustered.

“Anyways, that’s not why I called…” Baekhyun trails off, thinking about how to ask the other.

Chanyeol who seemingly interpreted the whole situation wrong quickly says, “Hey, if you don’t wanna go on Friday it’s fine. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything.”

“Oh, no. I wasn't about to--”

“Oh--”

They both end up laughing.

Sehun peeks through the door and calls for Chanyeol. Said male turns around and covers the phone speaker before he asks, “What's up?”

“Are you coming back to join us or are you done for today?” Sehun inquires, still standing in the door frame.

“No, I think I’m done for today. I’ll see you next week.”

Sehun nods and closes the door. Putting the phone to his ear again, Chanyeol asks, “Hey, sorry about that. You still there?”

“Um, yeah. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” came Baekhyun’s voice laced with uncertainty.

“Oh, no. Don't worry. I was just wrapping up today's gym session,” Chanyeol reassures.

They talk while Chanyeol changes his clothes and eventually heads back to his dorm. It isn't until an hour of chatters and laughters later, that Baekhyun finally brings up their purely platonic dinner date and they agree that Chanyeol will come and pick up Baekhyun on his bike, they’ll go to the Italian restaurant nearby and Baekhyun will pay for their meals since it’s his part of the deal. After settling that, none of them has the heart to end the call just yet, so they don’t. They talk about everything, themselves, their family, likes and dislikes and so forth. The call lasts late into the night until they finally bid each other goodbye.

  
  


✰

  
  


Friday finally rolls around and Baekhyun has been feeling a mixture of giddiness, nervousness and anxiety all day. Jongdae only rolled his eyes when he saw Baekhyun rummaging through his entire wardrobe earlier as he was leaving for his morning classes. He decides that he’ll lend his best friend a helping hand since he’s feeling benevolent today.

Baekhyun spends the entire forenoon carefully picking out a suitable outfit for their purely platonic dinner date, as he calls it which is a reminder at the same time to not let his thoughts wander. His only class for today doesn't start until 4 PM so Baekhyun figures that he’ll have plenty of time to prepare.

Turns out he’s wrong.

When Jongdae returns to their shared dorm, he’s met with complete, almost eerie silence. There is no sign of his roommate. Baekhyun is a hopeless case, it seems. Sighing, Jongdae steps out of his shoes and goes straight to Baekhyun's bedroom.

“Baekhyun, what the fuck,” is the first thing he says when he barges into Baekhyun's room, only to be met with complete and utter mess. Clothes are scattered around everywhere. He spots his roommate lying on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling, unmoving.

Baekhyun makes no move to greet him or explain the mess he made; he merely turns his head and goes back to staring at the ceiling.

“Uh--”

“Jongdae, is it possible to develop feelings for someone in less than a week?”

Jongdae sighs as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and plays with Baekhyun's hair absentmindedly.

“I think you know the answer already.”

Baekhyun abruptly sits up and stares at his best friend.

“This is ridiculous! I’m so pathetic, god. He probably doesn't even swing this way and I’ll stay alone for the rest of my life and end up like the old librarian lady!” Baekhyun buries his face into his pillow and groans.

Everything is silence for a moment before Jongdae can’t hold it anymore and starts to erupt in laughter.

“Glad my suffering is the source of your joy,” Baekhyun mutters dryly as he sits up again, throwing the pillow he buried his face in a few seconds ago at Jongdae who elegantly dodges it, being used to Baekhyun's unannounced attacks.

Jongdae wipes away the tears that have started to form around his eyes and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair.

“Dude, you’re so oblivious.”

That’s all he says before he stands up, leaving a dumbfounded Baekhyun back.

“Wait, wha-- Yah! Come back, you shrimp!” Baekhyun shouts as he stumbles out of his room and spots Jongdae in their little kitchen area, humming to himself while making instant ramen.

He accusingly points a finger at him, “You!”

Jongdae looks at him and lifts an eyebrow but says nothing.

“What’s that supposed to mean what you said back there?”

“Just go on your little date and you’ll see. Now chop chop, you’re running late for your class.”

Baekhyun throws a quick glance at his watch and sees that it’s already a quarter to four, so he grabs his backpack and rushes out.

  
  
  


As soon as his class ended, Baekhyun is out of the auditorium. He has an hour to collect his thoughts and find an appropriate outfit before Chanyeol arrives.

Despite his mind being a mess, he eventually manages to put a decent outfit together with Jongdae's help, consisting of a black button-up-shirt, blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket.

Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror, “Isn't the leather jacket, I don’t know, a bit too much? Too… I don't know, edgy?”

“Oh, shush. You look hot.” Jongdae grins, satisfied with the result.

  
  
  


At 6 PM sharp, someone knocks on their door, making Baekhyun jump. Jongdae opens the door and blatantly ogles Chanyeol from head to toe.

“Punctual and hot,” he whistles, “Baek, he’s a keeper.”

“Shut up, Jongdae,” Baekhyun hisses at his best friend. Turning to Chanyeol, he feels all the air being knocked out of his lungs because _damn_. The first thing Baekhyun notices is that Chanyeol has dyed his hair black, the front portion of his hair curled inwards, effortlessly pulling off the comma hairstyle. Clad in a simple graphic t-shirt, black ripped jeans and a leather jacket too (what a coincidence), Chanyeol is truly a sight to behold.

“Why don’t you take a photo? It’ll last longer,” Chanyeol smugly comments, and Baekhyun has never wanted to wipe a smug look off someone's face so badly.

“Shut up, I just needed a moment because I didn't know you could actually look good,” he huffs, trying his best to keep his tone indifferent. Chanyeol doesn't have to know that his heartbeat quickened the moment their gazes locked.

“Ouch, that’ll leave a big scar on my ego. But hey, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Jongdae efficiently disturbs their moment by making gagging sounds. Baekhyun throws a murderous look in his direction before he lets out a sudden yelp when he feels Jongdae pushing him out of their dorm. “All right, lovebirds. Please spare me with your lousy flirting. Keep it in your pants and have fun, kids!” With that Jongdae slams the door in their face, leaving them standing there dumbfounded.

Chanyeol is the first one to break the silence. “Your roommate… he’s, uh, really eccentric.”

Baekhyun grins, “Good ol’ Jongdae. You’ll get used to it.” He soon breaks out into laughter and Chanyeol joins him as they walk outside.

  
  
  


“Oh my god.” Baekhyun gasps and Chanyeol gives him a questioning look.

“You alright there?”

Not saying a word, Baekhyun just keeps staring forward. “Chanyeol, what the hell? When you said you’d pick me up on your bike, I thought you meant a bicycle or something like that, not a fucking badass-looking motorcycle that you stole from Hollywood!” he exclaims incredulously, accusingly jabbing Chanyeol’s chest with his index finger.

Chanyeol merely shrugs and takes a seat on the vehicle after putting on his helmet. “Are you gonna hop on or what? It’s getting dark.” He holds out an extra helmet in Baekhyun's direction who is still staring at the bike with wide eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry, I just-- I’ve never ridden a motorbike before.” Baekhyun fiddles with the hem of his shirt but eventually reaches out for the helmet and puts it on.

“I do hope you’ve ridden other things before.”

Baekhyun stops fixing his helmet because it feels really suffocating, and stares at Chanyeol who is looking at him nonchalantly as if he didn't just--

“You know, like bicycles or busses or things like that,” Chanyeol adds as an afterthought.

“God, I hate you already,” Baekhyun grumbles as he swings a leg over and sits behind Chanyeol. The taller peers at Baekhyun through the rear mirror and smiles innocently. Baekhyun huffs as he kicks Chanyeol's leg, “What’re you looking at? Just start the damn thing already. The sun is setting.”

“Hold on tight,” is the only warning he gets before the vehicle roars to life and starts to move. Baekhyun didn't expect Chanyeol to drive in such a fast speed. He yelps and almost loses balance when an arms grabs him by the jacket.

“I told you to hold on tight,” Chanyeol growls and Baekhyun mumbles a “Sorry” before he wraps both of his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, hugging him tightly from behind.

  
  
  


About ten minutes later, they arrive at the small but cozy Italian restaurant called ‘Viva Italia’. The place is quite popular among students since cafeteria food can get repetitive and bland. The pair isn't surprised to see the place packed; it’s Friday night after all.

“Should we go somewhere else or…” Baekhyun suggests unsurely, looking around.

“I figured it’d be packed today… I have an idea. Let’s just order some dishes for takeout first.” Chanyeol steps off his bike and removes his helmet. Baekhyun nods and does the same.

Stepping into the busy restaurant, they both wait at the entrance. Soon, a waitress approaches the pair and apologises that they’re full for the night.

“Ah, no. We thought we could order some takeout…? We’re not planning to eat here,” Baekhyun interrupts the waitress.

“Oh. In that case, please take a seat here,” the waitress leads them to a sofa next to the entrance. She disappears for a minute, returns with two menus in her hands, and then hands them to the two.

“I’ll get back to you soon. Please take your time to look through our menu. We have added some new dishes, as well as some special offers for today!”

The pair nods and the waitress bows to them before she hurries away to tend other customers.

  
  
  


As Chanyeol carefully puts the takeaway boxes in his trunk bag, Baekhyun stands next to him with his arms crossed.

“I still can’t believe that you actually went through with that disgusting order of yours. And I,” Baekhyun points at himself to emphasize it, “had to pay for that shit on top of that!” He huffs as he shakes his head.

Chanyeol turns to him and pouts, “Hey, leave my beloved pineapple pizza out of this…”

“Shut up. Pineapple pizza should be eradicated from this world!” Baekhyun exclaims, flailing his arms to emphasize his point. 

“Says the guy who asked for potatoes on his pizza,” Chanyeol deadpans. 

Baekhyun swears under his breath, “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Chanyeol perks up at that. “What was that?”

Baekhyun sits himself on the bike and hastily puts on his helmet lest more embarrassing words escape his mouth. “Just… let’s go already. The food is turning cold as we speak.”

“Whatever you say.” Chanyeol settles himself in front of Baekhyun and starts the engine. Baekhyun quickly wraps his arms around the taller again, oblivious to the smile gracing Chanyeol’s features.

“Where are we going, by the way?” Baekhyun can't help but wonder out loud.

“You’ll see,” comes the short reply.

“I hate surprises. Tell me, please.”

“Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see-- Hey! What are you doing?!”

Unsatisfied with the taller’s response, Baekhyun doesn't notice that he has unconsciously started to draw circles and other shapes on Chanyeol’s abdomen. He feels the muscles tense under his touch.

“Stop it. Are you trying to kill us both? I’m ticklish!”

Upon learning this new fact about Chanyeol, Baekhyun can't help but grin.

“Now that I’ve found one of your weak spots, I’ll make good use of this valuable information. Thanks!”

“You’re making it sound like as if I have more than one.”

“Mmm, I know for a fact that you have another _weak spot_ …” Baekhyun trails off as Chanyeol splutters, not expecting the other to say something like that.

“I can't believe you just said that.”

Baekhyun shrugs and goes back to appreciating the nocturnal scenery.

  
  
  


A little while later, Chanyeol comes to a sudden halt which effectively wakes Baekhyun up from his half-sleep. (Blame Chanyeol for being so warm and cuddly!)

“Hey, we’re here.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun removed his stuffy helmet and takes a look around. He usually never leaves their campus, thus he’s unfamiliar with the places outside it.

In front of him there's a meadow that seems to extend out endlessly, filled with flowers and joined by a sparkling stream in which the moon is reflected, giving the landscape a magical touch to it. Although it’s nighttime, Baekhyun can still tell — albeit with squinted eyes — how ethereal the place is. Fireflies are dancing in the air, making the place look like as if it comes straight out of a fairytale.

Baekhyun’s jaw drops in awe. He doesn't even know what to say. He’s a writer for Pete’s sake (he likes to leave out the 'amateur’ part), and yet he can’t put his thoughts into words.

“Am I dreaming? This place cannot be real right? I would've never thought that such a place existed in real life, and near our university, at that,” Baekhyun whispers, afraid to ruin the serenity of this place if he talked too loud. Suddenly Chanyeol has an armful of Baekhyun who has his face buried into the taller’s chest, quiet sniffles filled the tranquil night air.

This alarmed Chanyeol straight away and he tries to gingerly lift Baekhyun’s head in order to take a look at his face but the smaller won’t budge. Chanyeol feels himself starting to panic.

“Hey, what’s wrong…?” he asks worryingly.

A muffled reply comes but Chanyeol doesn't catch it. “Can you, um, repeat it?”

Baekhyun finally lets go and stares up at the taller. “I said, this place is really beautiful. Thank you for taking me here. No one has ever done something so nice for me. Sorry, it just made me, I don't know, really emotional and before I knew it I was crying. I just--”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Chanyeol gently whispers as he pulls Baekhyun in his embrace, slowly rocking them from side to side to his humming.

Baekhyun breaks the silence by blurting out “I like you, Chanyeol.” And the swaying promptly stops. Chanyeol’s eyes turn into saucers as he stares at the smaller in his arms.

Taking Chanyeol's silence as a rejection, Baekhyun chuckles awkwardly, “I ruined the moment, didn't I?” When the taller remains silent, Baekhyun pries himself out of Chanyeol’s embrace. He spins around and puts some distance between them. The night sky filled with glistening stars looks beautiful from down there, unlike in big cities where tall buildings and skyscrapers cover up the pulchritude of the universe.

Baekhyun stares ahead of him, “If you don’t feel the same way, just say it. Don’t act like you forgot how to speak. I’m old enough to handle a rejec--” Suddenly he feels a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around him and a firm chest pressing against his back. A soft fleeting kiss is placed on the crown of his head. “Who said I was gonna reject you. I like you too.”

It took a moment for Baekhyun to process Chanyeol's words; and when he did, he pries himself out of the taller's embrace for the second time today, much to Chanyeol’s dismay. Baekhyun faces him and searches his eyes for any indication that he might've lied but all he can see is sincerity and perhaps adoration (but it’s most likely his mind tricking him).

“You… You do?” Baekhyun has never felt so vulnerable, putting his feelings on display and unguarded like this.

Instead of giving Baekhyun an answer, Chanyeol dives in and plants his lips on Baekhyun's. Too shocked and caught off guard, Baekhyun goes rigid in the taller's hold as Chanyeol lips continues to move against his. Just as Chanyeol is about to retreat, Baekhyun finally snaps out of his trance and chases after Chanyeol's soft lips to close the distance between them once again. The moment their lips touch, as if a blaze of fireworks has been set off inside of their bodies. Chanyeol tentatively puts his hands on the smaller’s waist as Baekhyun throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck to pull him even closer. Chanyeol's lips are warm and soft, perfectly fitting on his own ones, and Baekhyun feels like he’s drowning. The kiss is sweet but fleeting, and it almost feels longing but that might just be in Baekhyun's mind. 

A few moments later, Chanyeol is the first one to pull away and Baekhyun lets out a small whimper at the lost of warmth on his lips. However, before he can voice out a complaint, he finds himself tightly buried in the taller’s embrace, his head softly resting in the crook of Chanyeol's neck with the scent of citrus wood and jasmine infiltrating his nostrils.

“Was… was that okay?” Chanyeol gently asks, and with his mind being a jumbled mess, Baekhyun almost doesn't catch it; the situation feels surreal and Baekhyun finds himself tightening his hold around Chanyeol’s waist as if it’s all just a dream and if he doesn't cling onto the other tight enough he’d disappear into thin air.

Not trusting his voice, Baekhyun simply nods.

“In case my action didn't speak for itself,” Chanyeol pauses to lift Baekhyun's head to meet his eyes that hold nothing but fondness and sincerity in them and in which the whole cosmos seems to be reflected as they stand under a sky full of stars, “I like you... a lot.”

Baekhyun gives him a smile so bright that Chanyeol thinks he's holding the actual sun in his embrace. "I like you a lot more."

They share more kisses afterwards, in a place where the moon and the stars are the only witness of their confession.

  
  


✰

  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


“So homoerotic fanfictions, huh?”

There’s a mischievous twinkle in Chanyeol’s eyes as he leans against the counter separating the kitchen area from the dining one. It also doesn't help that Chanyeol is wearing a sleeveless tee, muscles visibly flexing with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Baekhyun flushes. “S-Shut up! It helps me relieve stress.”

Chanyeol rounds the counter and takes a seat opposite of his boyfriend who is cutely munching on his homemade breakfast made by none other than the taller himself. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol regarding him with a look filled with affection and warmth. Despite being in a relationship with the taller for around three months now, Baekhyun is still not used to the undivided attention he’s been receiving from his boyfriend which causes him to feel his face heating up. Embarrassed by his own reaction, Baekhyun grabs the tea mug and sips on the last few drops of his herbal tea in order to hide his face. He pulls a face at the bitter aftertaste after settling the mug down and continues to devour the breakfast Chanyeol has prepared for him.

“I can help you relieve stress too. In more than one way,” Chanyeol adds a little while later while observing the smaller and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Baekhyun chokes on his food. “Oh my god, can we not have this talk so early in the morning? Save it for later.” The last sentence comes out as a muffle as Baekhyun stuffs a giant piece of pancake in his mouth.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, and as soon as the realisation of what he’d just implied has dawned on Baekhyun, his eyes widen as he splutters. “N-No, wait! I didn't mean--”

Chanyeol only chuckles at Baekhyun's flustered state. “I don't get it. You can write shameless porn on the internet without batting an eyelash but when I compliment you or the topic of sex comes up, you get all shy and turn into a tomato,” Chanyeol muses as he shakes his head disbelievingly.

Half an hour later, the couple finds themselves lazing on the small sofa in Chanyeol’s studio apartment. Baekhyun sits in the middle of the couch with Chanyeol’s head resting on his lap, half of his body dangling off the furniture but it doesn’t disturb him; not when Baekhyun is running his hand through Chanyeol’s soft locks and playing with a few strands. It feels so domestic and both of them want to relish this moment forever.

“Hey, Baek?” Chanyeol speaks up, opening his eyes and looking up to his lover. Baekhyun hums, seemingly paying more attention to his hair than his boyfriend himself.

Chanyeol bites on his lower lip. “I kind of... read your most recent work.”

The fingers in Chanyeol’s hair cease their movement and Baekhyun stares down at his boyfriend incredulously.

When Baekhyun sits there with his lips parted but no words come out. Chanyeol tentatively inquires, “Are you mad?”

Ever since their first encounter four months ago in the library they’ve never addressed the topic again. It just sort of became a taboo topic because Baekhyun has never initiated a conversation regarding his _hobby_ and Chanyeol didn’t want to pry, he admits he was a bit curious at first but it doesn’t really bother him anymore how Baekhyun avoids the topic like a plague.

After four months of knowing each other, and three months into dating, the elephant in the room was finally addressed. And to be honest, Baekhyun isn’t mad, at all. He just feels a bit uneasy since writing fanfics is something he has never told anyone before, not even his best and closest friend Jongdae. 

Baekhyun looks away and sighs, “No, Yeol, I’m not. I was just... surprised, that’s all.”

Chanyeol lets out a relieved breath. “Y’know, your silence was scaring me. So it’s okay now to talk about…” He trails off, giving his boyfriend a questioning look.

Baekhyun looks at the taller again and smiles down at him. “I guess. I know you’ve been curious about it for months since we first met. I mean I can’t avoid this forever,” he laughs, his eyes turning into crescents and Chanyeol is completely mesmerised. “Well.. ask away.”

“Mmm… how long have you been writing? Not to sound biased but you’re really good.”

Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to ask him why exactly that one particular genre or something similar to that but not how long he’s been writing; but then again, Chanyeol always manages to surprise him in one way or another. Hence he takes a bit longer to answer.

“I started when I was 17 but I wrote pretty embarrassing shit back then and it should never see the light of day so it doesn’t really count. But overall it’s been 5 years, I think.”

“You’re a dedicated one, aren’t you?” Chanyeol muses, “It’s actually such a shame that you’re majoring in business. You have a talent for creative writing, you know.” It’s a bit weird to be praised for his writing in real life like this but Baekhyun all but gleams because it comes from Chanyeol. The taller responds with an equally bright smile.

There’s a sudden shift in Chanyeol’s eyes and before Baekhyun knows it, he is being manhandled and seated on Chanyeol’s lap, his hands on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Yeol, what are you--”

“Shh.”

The taller leans forward and Baekhyun automatically closes his eyes, expecting a kiss… which never comes. Instead he feels Chanyeol mouthing along his jaw and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Baekhyun sighs and feels himself becoming boneless in his lover’s hold. The ministrations stop when Chanyeol’s lips reach his collar bones. The sudden hot breath Baekhyun feels against his ear causes him to shudder involuntarily.

Just when Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol can’t surprise him any more, the taller proves him wrong by sensually whispering into his ear, his tone dropping an octave and laced with honey. “Say… what if we reenact one of those sweet little oneshots you wrote, hm? I particularly like one where Loey fingers Hyunie with icing and eats him out in the middle of the dining table afterwards.”

With his delirious state of mind, Baekhyun only manages to choke out an instinctive moan as response.

“I need words, baby.”

Baekhyun whines as he impatiently tugs on Chanyeol’s tank top. “Off,” he slurs.

Chanyeol grabs the smaller’s wrist. “Baekhyun,” he warns condescendingly.

“Yes, Chanyeol, god. Please just…”

  
  


And they did exactly what Baekhyun wrote in his fanfic. And maybe a bit more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings >< but thank you for reading!! (*´꒳`*)


End file.
